Half Dozen
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Enam. Lalu enam. Kemudian enam. [Chapter 1's UP: Om ganteng tepok jidat atas kelakuan anak kembarnya. / "Tidurlah, Irina." / JIWAMU AKAN DIAMBIL KALAU BERANI MENJAWAB! / Nagisa pasrah kehilangan keperjakaannya asal perut sang nenek tidak kelaparan. / "Halo, Yuu. Selamat ulang tahun."] ・ AR ・ AT ・ AU ・ [Multipair]


**Half Dozen  
**.

 **Assassination Clashroom (c)** Matsui Yūsei

 **A/N:** AU. Picis. Keju. Rata-rata plot ngasal. Multipair.

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

.

 _._

 **Asano** * **Maehara**

 _Family_ for **Anemoon Kaorumi**

.

* * *

Menjalin hubungan saudara _—_ kembar, apalagi, sudah dipastikan dekat dengan kiamat; dimana kerusuhan dan pertikaian meramaikan segala-galanya.

Om ganteng yang sudah mengantongi titel duda juga sudah tidak mampu menengahi dua putra manis-nya jika urusannya sudah tentang _siapa yang masih_ atau _siapa yang lebih_.

"REN PUNYA AKU!"

"BUKAN, REN PUNYA AKU!"

Begitulah teriakan anak umur lima tahun. Baik Gakushuu maupun Hiroto tidak ada yang mau melepas robot unik berambut setengah matang dari tangan mereka. Skrillex memang sedang mode katanya, bahkan di kalangan pra model sekalipun.

"YUUMA PUNYA AKU!"

"POKOKNYA YUUMA PUNYA AKU!"

Di suatu ketika lain, om ganteng harus pasrah tepok jidat ketika anak kucing berbulu hitam lebat yang baru dipungutnya dari jalan harus menjadi rebutan ganas anak-anaknya. (Dibawa pulang karena jarang-jarang si om gemas menemukan kucing unik dengan antena kembar di pucuk kepalanya. Iya.)

 _Sigh_.

Sudah tiga belas tahun berlalu semenjak istrinya meninggal tapi anak-anaknya tetap sulit dinasehati. Persaingan keduanya bahkan meruncing dalam urusan sepele sehari-hari baik itu tentang camilan, mainan, bahkan nilai pelajaran.

Namun siapa sangka perjalanan tahun dan penambahan umur memang mampu mendewasakan seseorang.

Bangku universitas dengan progam studi berbeda berhasil menciptakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Bukan berarti pisah sepenuhnya, hanya ada kesenjangan komunikasi saja. Kadang-kadang mereka masih tetap adu mulut _—_ sebelum akhirnya tertawa heboh sambil memperlihatkan Ren yang sudah terbelah dua. Masih setia menyimpan bagiannya masing-masing supaya tidak melulu bertengkar.

"Hari ini aku bakal pulang telat, pacarku ulang tahun."

Di tengah sayup-sayup gemersik dedaunan, Maehara tersenyum lebar saat menyambut sosok bidadari tengah melambaikan tangan dari arah gerbang rumah. Cantik. Anggun dengan helaian gelap panjang. Berkualitas baik dari segi penampilan dan kepribadian. Manik violet terbelalak hebat mengetahui si bungsu berhasil meraih salah satu pencapaian tertinggi yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Tapi,"

Gakushuu mengelus surai halus Yuuma. Terus memandangi adik beda dua menit dan gadisnya yang tidak lama menghilang dari pandangan.

"...punyamu kan punyaku juga, Hiroto."

* * *

.

.

 **Karasuma** * **Irina**

 _Scifi_ for **Zefanya**

.

* * *

Lehernya mulai pegal. Beristirahat sejenak dengan meneguk segelas _old underwear_ mungkin cukup untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

Tidak begitu, rupanya.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu besok, Irina."

"Aku masih ingin memandangmu sebentar lagi!"

Karasuma juga. Tapi lehernya sudah lelah. Akibat gravitasi terutama, karena pada dasarnya dia merupakan makhluk Samara yang tubuhnya mau tidak mau bertumpu ke bawah. Dasar. Persis seperti akar pohon yang menancap di tanah namun dagu tetap terangkat jumawa.

Salahnya sendiri karena berani mendongak. Padahal tabu itu sudah ada sejak jaman nenek moyang. Sebuah larangan absolut semenjak bangsanya berseteru dengan penduduk Iriata _—_ kulit awan.

Irina menjadi warga kesekian yang melanggar undang-undang kesejahteraan dengan dalih penasaran. Sebagai seorang yatim piatu tanpa harapan masa depan, dara itu sudah tidak peduli nyawa. Mati kapanpun dia sudah rela.

Sementara Karasuma menjadi Samara tolol pertama dalam seratus dua puluh tahun yang menyahut panggilan gadis Iriata. Irina tidak bermaksud membawa sang pujaan untuk ikut jatuh dalam kesalahannya. Tapi dia terlanjur mencintai sang pemuda semenjak pertama kali mendongak. Keinginan untuk disambut dan diperhatikan membuatnya terjerumus dalam lubang bernama egois.

Kepala yang sudah sering menengadah sulit untuk kembali normal dalam waktu singkat. Sehingga periode itu dipakai sekalian mengamati dunia lain yang secara garis besar tidak jauh berbeda dengan semesta milik mereka, namun terbalik. Hanya berbeda dasar pijakan. Yang satu menginjak langit, satu lagi memijak bumi. Atau begitu pikir mereka, jika paradigma itu tidak dibalik seperti cara hidup warga oposisi _—_ yang luar biasanya tidak ada yang saling bertabrakan hingga kini.

Dual grafiti.

Mual. Lelah. Terus-menerus mereka rasakan dalam kesehariannya untuk saling memberikan perhatian. Terkadang di hari spesial seperti Natal atau Valentine, Karasuma akan memaksakan diri untuk datang ke menara tertinggi, mencurahkan sedikit upaya agar jari-jari mereka bisa bersentuhan, meski kenyataannya tidak. Lompatan Irina tidak setinggi itu. Tetap ada gravitasi yang menarik mereka pada massa orbit masing-masing. Apa boleh buat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karasuma."

"Tidurlah, Irina."

Yang pasti baik Karasuma dan Irina tidak pernah menyesal karena sudah saling mengenal dan jatuh cinta. Tidak masalah meski hidup mereka tidak akan lama akibat kerusakan tulang vertebrata.

* * *

.

.

 **Karma** * **Maehara**

 _Humor_ for **Akane Iro**

.

* * *

16 April diputuskan menjadi tanggal paling sial bagi seorang Maehara Hiroto.

Bukan karena teringat tanggal jadian dengan mantan sebelumnya, kok. Maehara sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan lama itu semenjak pindah ke kota untuk bekerja di perusahaan birokrat idaman.

Sial, karena kakinya dengan terpaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan sempit tidak lebih dari empat langkah kaki baik horisontal maupun vertikal. Jangan anggap remeh, Maehara memang berasal dari kampung tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti cara kerja lift.

Yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati dalam sepersekian detik hidupnya hanyalah sosok misterius yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Berambut merah, tersenyum lebar tanpa definisi, sambil sesekali meloloskan tawa kecil.

Lebih membuat jantungnya macet, sudah sejak lama pintu ditutup tapi berapa kalipun memencet tombol, lift tetap tidak mau bergerak.

Sekali lagi, Maehara berasal dari kampung. Yang sehari-harinya kental dengan cerita gadis berleher panjang atau hantu berambut panjang yang keluar dari sumur. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dedemit berambut merah dalam sebuah lift.

Selama beberapa menit itu, yang terdengar hanya deru napas berat bertumpang tindih. Ditambah komat-kamit halus Maehara, sebuah doa warisan keluarga supaya penampakan di balik punggungnya segera pergi lalu berbahagia di alam sana.

Panik Maehara semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar langkah dari belakang kian mendekat. Lambat dan nyaring. Keringat dingin seketika muncul tanpa diminta.

"Hei, pirang,"

JANGAN DIJAWAB! JANGAN DIJAWAB! PEDULI SETAN DENGAN SUARA SEKSI YANG MENDESAH DI SEBELAH TELINGAMU! JIWAMU AKAN DIAMBIL KALAU BERANI MENJAWAB! Berbekal pengetahuan legenda teke-teke yang banyak merenggut nyawa jika tidak ada yang berhasil menjawab perihal keberadaan kakinya, Maehara tidak akan terjebak.

 _Tidak akan—_

"Kau lupa menekan tombol lantai tujuanmu."

* * *

.

.

 **Koros** * **Karasuma**

 _Suspense_ for **Chenchuu**

.

* * *

Api menyebar cepat, sudah sampai lantai tujuh dari sepuluh.

Bukan apartemen mewah tapi disitulah masalahnya. Perabotan yang lebih banyak terbuat dari kayu mengacaukan segalanya termasuk sistem evakuasi. Mereka bahkan hanya memiliki dua buah panel hidran, sungguh bukan bangunan sehat untuk menangani bencana yang faktor utamanya berasal dari manusia.

Sebagian besar penghuni berhasil diselamatkan, meskipun tidak sedikit yang mengalami luka bakar. Regu penyelamat hampir hilang akal, tapi semangat mereka kembali dibakar oleh pria berusia tiga puluhan awal yang terus mengomando teman-temannya untuk menyiram kalium sulfat ke titik-titik vital.

Tidak hanya bayangan. Asap bahkan bising dari tempat kejadian masih tercetak jelas hingga kini. Karasuma menarik napas panjang dalam senyum. Menikmati sofa empuk yang menopang punggungnya. Ketika kelopak matanya terangkat, api itu padam. Asap itu hilang. Yang terlihat hanyalah senyum lebar sang kekasih yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk membawakan secangkir kopi panas.

Kedamaian.

"Kau gagah saat itu."

Jarang-jarang Karasuma memuji. Dan jika memang ada sanjungan terlontar, artinya memang benar-benar tulus.

"Kalau saat itu kau tidak nekat meloncat dari atap, mungkin nyawamu sudah hilang akibat ledakan susulan." Koros mencium kening kekasihnya, ada luka samar efek kebakaran di sana yang akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Foto-foto di dalam album yang masih terbuka di atas paha Karasuma menjabarkan kronologis saat itu. Dua tahun lalu. Tersusun rapi dalam sebuah album setelah membayar tidak seberapa pada pemilik video amatir. Beruntung sekali wajah mereka berdua terekam jelas di sana. Membangkitkan kenangan nostalgia.

"Kalau kau gagal menangkapku, nyawaku juga sudah dipastikan hilang."

"Tapi aku berhasil menangkapmu."

"Terima kasih telah berhasil menangkapku."

"Juga menangkap hatimu."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat lagi, kali ini di pipi. Yang dicium hanya terkekeh geli akibat diserang bertubi-tubi. Sudah menjalar hingga dagu, leher, kemudian ke bahu. Membiarkan kopi yang berada di atas meja terabaikan. Semakin dingin, kontras dengan aksi sepasang pemadu yang terus bercumbu dalam kehangatan.

Karasuma belum puas tersenyum. Diam-diam bersyukur karena aksi bunuh dirinya gagal.

( _—_ lagipula, pelaku utama pembakaran gedung masih saja belum ditemukan.)

* * *

.

.

 **Maehara** * **Nagisa**

 _Parody_ for **Shinraa**

.

* * *

Walau cengeng, Nagisa adalah anak berbakti dan berbudi luhur.

Maka, meskipun rumahnya cukup jauh dari rumah nenek tercinta, dia tetap menurut saat ayah ibunya meminta untuk mengantar makanan, minuman, atau sekedar buah-buahan pada beliau.

Sambil menutup kuncir dua kebiruannya dengan tudung merah, dia mengangkat keranjang berisi roti dan sup kacang. Juga ketambahan beberapa novel berbahasa Inggris. Katanya Nenek suka.

Yang Nagisa takutkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Maehara _—s_ erigala dengan desas-desus tidak sedap _—_ di tengah perjalanannya. Gosip punya gosip, siapapun yang nekat melewati hutan akan diterkam lalu digasak tanpa ampun. Nagisa belum siap keperjakaannya hilang sehingga selama ini lebih suka memakai jalan memutar.

Tapi hari ini cuaca sedikit buruk, sebentar lagi mungkin hujan. Kalau tidak berinisiatif memakai hutan sebagai jalan pintas, bajunya bisa basah. Dia bisa sakit. lebih buruk, buku-buku untuk nenek akan hancur karena air. Nagisa dilema.

Jadi setelah sedikit menangis, dia memutuskan untuk merelakan keperjakaannya asal perut sang nenek tidak kelaparan. Nagisa sudah berjanji untuk menjadi anak laki-laki yang tegar.

Dan benar saja. Di tengah perjalanan, birunya menabrak senja. Dilihatnya Maehara bergeming dengan buntut yang bergoyang pelan sedang bersandar di sebuah batang pohon besar. Menguap bosan.

Ada sekilas ragu-ragu sebelum membungkuk, sekedar memberi salam. Memang sempat terjadi tatap-tatapan singkat, tapi Nagisa berhasil melewatinya.

Dengan sukses.

Sukses.

Begitu saja?

Entah karena maso atau efek terlahir dengan rasa penasaran level maksimum, Nagisa mengambil rute yang sama sekembalinya dari rumah nenek. Beruntung Maehara masih ada di seputaran area sebelumnya, kali ini sedang berjongkok sambil sesekali mengelus area anu-nya puas. Sepertinya ia baru saja _makan_.

Setelah perdebatan batin yang alot, Nagisa berdehem keras.

(Tentu saja sambil bersiap-siap dengan jurus langkah seribu jika dikira keputusannya terlalu beresiko.)

"Maaf, Tuan serigala Maehara." sapa kiyut malu-malu dibalas dengan 'hmm' singkat dari yang bersangkutan, "Kenapa anda tidak menggasak saya? B-bukannya saya mau dianu oleh anda atau bagaimana, saya ha-hanya penasaran."

"Oh," Maehara menguap lagi.

" _—_ Soalnya aku homo."

Nagisa nangis di tempat.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Karma** * **Isogai**

 _Angst_ for **Anagata**

.

* * *

 _KRIIING_

"Halo, Yuu. Selamat ulang tahun."

 _"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan salam pembuka, Karma."_

"Untuk apa basa-basi begitu? Dan lagi-lagi kau lupa menambahkan kata 'sayang'. Yang benar itu Karma sayang, Yuu."

 _"Yang benar saja. Panggilan itu terlalu memalukan, Karma."_

"Sayang."

 _"Karma!"_

"Sayang."

 _"...sayang."_

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, YUU! Tenang saja, aku akan menyimpan bukti pembicaraan kita yang bersejarah ini."

 _"Ya, ya. Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadi katakan, di mana kau sekarang karena pagi ini aku tidak menemukanmu di atas tempat tidur."_

"Tadinya aku berencana membuat sarapan sederhana sebagai kejutan... mmh, yah... sepertinya roti lapis dengan jus buah tampak romantis. Tapi aku ingat tidak ada waktu menggunakan talenan dan _juicer_ karena telat bangun. Jadi aku memilih ke _kombini_."

 _"Sampai meninggalkan dompetmu!?"_

"Kalau hanya 500 yen, di kantong celanaku juga ada."

 _"Hadiah ulang tahunku hanya 500 yen? Aku kecewa, Karma sayang."_

"Aku bisa memberimu 500 ronde dalam semalam kalau kau meminta."

 _"HENTIKAN! BODOH!"_

"AHAHAHAHA! Aku ingin melihat wajah malu-malumu yang menggemaskan... tunggu aku, Yuu. Aku akan segera pulang."

 _"Aku tidak akan menunggu! Dasar—"_

"Yuu—?"

 _PIP-PIP-PIP_

Si rambut merah menurunkan ponselnya. Melihat bagian pengisian baterai meronta, meminta pasokan listrik. Karma mendesah panjang, menyesal tidak mengisi lebih lama sebelum digunakan.

Ah, hari ini langit tampak cerah. Indah dengan gumpalan awan berjejer di udara.

Karma menempelkan lagi benda elektronik miliknya di telinga. Berencana menggunakannya sampai benar-benar padam. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang berteriak ribut di tepi jalan dengan cara jalannya yang terlalu lamban—atau akibat melanggar lampu lalu lintas tanpa aturan. Dia sedang ingin mendengar suara lain yang sangat dirindukannya. Yang raganya masih dicari akibat ledakan besar di sebuah apartemen sekiranya tiga hari lalu.

Kakinya bersikeras di sana. Tidak bergeser atau menghindar saat mendengar bunyi klakson yang semakin mendekat. Malah tersenyum sembari menekan tombol _redial_.

Karena di antara bunyi-bunyi berisik, hanya suara kekasihnya yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Selamanya.

 _KRIIING_

"Halo, Yuu. Selamat ulang tahun."

 _"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan salam pembuka, Karma."_

* * *

 **END ⅓**

.

.

.

* drabble KaraBitch terinspirasi dari movie Upside Down (2012)

 **A/N** :  
Maaf banget karena udah nunggu lama sekali, molor satu bulan karena WB huuu ;;;;;;

Makasih buat semua yang udah berpartisipasi dalam Yuumatopia november kemarin, ini _reward_ kalian dikemas per setengah lusin. 6 cerita selanjutnya akan di rilis di chapter dua, mohon dukungannya ya~ kalau ada ide2 boleh juga tuh senggol2, siapa tau author kehasut #lemahiman

(TAMBAHAAAN *yang kelupaan*, apartemen meledak itu ceritanya saling berhubungan loh #lol)

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
